This invention relates generally to a vehicle barrier and, more particularly, to a connector arrangement for joining structural tube members in an energy dissipating configuration to create an easily installable vehicle barrier fence.
Maintaining the security of sensitive facilities from terrorist attack or unauthorized entry is of great concern. This has led to the installation of a wide array of protective barriers designs meant to prevent an unauthorized vehicle or vehicles from penetrating the secured area, and to maximize the distance between a potentially explosive laden vehicle and the facility. The need for barrier protection is not limited to gates on traditional access roads. Many facilities also require vehicle crash resistant perimeter fencing to prevent vehicle intrusion over land. Often these barriers are difficult to install to assure proper protective function of the completed barrier. More frequently, these barriers lack an aesthetically pleasing appearance and tend to call attention to the fact that the facility is being protected by a vehicle crash barrier system rather than blending into surroundings.
It would be advantageous to provide an alternative vehicle crash barrier fencing system fabricated from conventional materials that could be easily installed around a desired area to be protected from vehicular intrusion. Additional advantages would be realized by a vehicle crash barrier fencing system having an aesthetically pleasing appearance once installed to avoid highlighting the presence of a vehicle crash barrier. Still further advantages would be realized by a passive vehicle crash barrier fencing system requiring little or no maintenance once installed.